


You Make My Heart Sing

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Air Guitar, Bar, Drinking, F/M, Garage Band, Human AU, Karaoke, Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting at an air guitar competition leads to other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I forget where I saw the prompt but it was something to do with air guitar.  
> Anyway, I am still trying to decide if this will be a one-shot or if I want to do more with it. I have some ideas on how to go further with it but I will wait for comments or kudos to decide if I continue.

Marianne was laughing as Dawn shoved her toward the air guitar competition. They were at a bar just to grab a few drinks after Marianne's very public break up with Roland. She got into the competition line, each person going on stage, the music would start playing and they would air guitar along with the song. Whoever did the best won one hundred dollars. 

While she was standing in line, a very tall man came to stand behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at him. He was extremely tall, in a pair of well-fitting jeans, black t-shirt with his hair having that carelessly mussed up look only someone who really didn't care could achieve. 

He grinned at her when he saw her looking at him. “Friends making you do this?” 

She laughed. “You noticed that, did you?” 

He chuckled. “Hard not to notice that when they shoved you, pretty hard too.” 

She shrugged. “Little sister.” 

He nodded, pushing his hands into his pockets as he rocked on his feet a bit. 

She looked up at him again. “You don't look like an air guitar type of guy.” 

He laughed. “I have an actual guitar at home, but my buddies...” He pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed over to a group comprised of two men and a large woman who all waved when they looked over. “Actually my band mates thought it would be funny, making me do this, that and we could use the hundred bucks.” 

She twisted her lips a bit, noticing the accent as she murmured, “That's not really fair is it? I mean you really play right? Kind of stacking the deck in your favor.” 

He shrugged as he smirked. “Maybe. How about we go on stage together and split the winnings if you keep my secret.” 

She laughed. “I don't know. I think I should get seventy-five, but since you asked so nicely—half.” 

She put her hand out. “Marianne.” 

He took it and she could feel the callouses of a dedicated guitar player. “Bog.” 

When it was Marianne's turn, she pulled Bog with her. They both knew exactly what they wanted to air play to, Joe Satriani's “Summer Song.” They got up on stage, shared a look between them, both of them grinned at the other and started to play. They put their backs against one another and started to perform. Their air guitar performance had the crowd yelling and jumping like they were at a real concert. When they finished, Bog and Marianne grabbed hands, throwing them up in the air and took a bow together. They were laughing together as they came off the stage. The two of them ended up spending the rest of the night together, talking and drinking. Their two groups came together for the rest of the night. 

Later that evening, as everyone was leaving, Marianne grabbed Bog's hand. 

“Um, hey where do you guys play?” 

Bog smiled, surprising her by wrapping his fingers around hers. “Well, we haven't really booked anything, we mostly play in my mother's garage, but you're welcome to come listen sometime.” 

Marianne swung his hand a bit, grinning, her cheeks burning. “I would like that.” 

Bog seemed reluctant to pull his hand away, but he had to in order to get his phone out. She did the same and they exchanged numbers. Marianne then stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before running off to catch up with her sister. 

Bog stood there and watched her disappear around the corner. He looked down at his phone and immediately texted her an address and asked her to come by tomorrow. He shortly received a text back. “Looking forward to it.” 

It was early evening, the sky had turned that shade of sky blue-pink Bog always liked, the air cooling for the coming night. Bog had just gotten off work from the mechanics where he worked on car engines all day. He was occupied in his mother's garage getting it set up for their band practice. He lived in an apartment not too far from his mother's house. He couldn't practice there, so his mom let them use her garage. 

He had made no mention of the possibility that someone not in the band would show up. He didn't want to mention a woman because his mom would go absolutely batty and have a cake ready with wedding bells on it. He shuddered just thinking about what his mother would do. He had dwelled on the idea of her, Marianne, coming over tonight, but now he had gotten himself convinced she would not show. He stood up straight and wiped a hand down his face cursing himself for a fool as usual. 

He looked up at the sound of a car pulling up, only to see Thang driving with the rest of the band in an old Honda Civic. Soon the thoughts of pretty brunettes were put aside as they started playing. 

Bog was working on a song he was writing. It was a heavy song about heartbreak and pain. They would play a few cords, then he would stop and write or sing a few lines. After about an hour they decided to take a break and just play some Metallica with Bog singing and playing lead guitar. He was belting out the song, Enter Sandman, when Marianne drove up. She saw him through her car window and had to bite her bottom lip. All she could think was, “Wow, tight jeans, long fingers, blue eyes and that voice? Damn.” 

Marianne pulled her car up and got out, her eyes glued to him. Bog was so into the song that he didn't notice her at first. She stood by her car listening completely enchanted, not just with his guitar playing, but also with his voice. He closed his eyes as he sang and it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He didn't see her at first as he laid into the guitar, but when he opened his eyes, he saw her leaning against her vehicle. He hit a sour cord which brought everyone to a stop. Bog blushed so badly that she was surprised steam didn't come out of his ears.

He glanced back at his band mates holding up his hand. “Give me a minute.” 

He slung his wireless guitar onto his back and walked over with a grin, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. “Hey, didn't really think you would come.” 

She shrugged, smiling. “Curiosity, plus I had a question for you.” 

“Oh?” He looked both nervous and intrigued. 

She smiled, blushing slightly as she asked. “Would you be up for karaoke?” 

Bog blinked. “What?” 

She pushed up off the car. “Well, there is a bar down by the riverfront that has a karaoke contest, winner gets $150. I thought maybe you and I could enter together and split the winnings?” 

Bog laughed. “Seriously?” He shrugged then. “Why not! What time?” 

She grinned. “Starts at 9pm, so we have time.” 

He nodded. “Cool. Want to stick around while we practice?” 

She grinned. “Definitely” 

When they arrived at the bar it took her a while to find a place to park. While she was looking for a space, she saw Roland's car. She didn't say anything to Bog; it wasn't really something she wanted to talk about. Maybe she would get lucky and the fuck went to another bar, but her luck—except for finding Bog—had been pretty bad. She walked up to the bar putting her hands inside her coat pockets as she waited for Bog who had stepped off to have a cigarette. She had only been there a few minutes when she saw Roland. Damn it, he saw her and started making a beeline right for her.

She snarled to herself and was getting ready for a fight when Bog touched her shoulder. “Hey.” She turned, looked at him, then grabbed him by the front of his leather jacket and yanked him down to her. His eyes widened in complete shock as he stumbled forward, but before he could say anything his arms flailing out, she pressed her lips to his. Bog stared at her as she kissed him, managing to get his hands on her shoulders so he would not plough into her and take them both to the sidewalk. 

She opened one eye to look toward Roland, gratified to see him stop dead in his tracks. She finally let Bog go, grinning up at him as she yanked his arm around her. “Come on, let's go.” 

Bog stumbled slightly, but let Marianne drag him into the bar. She looked around until she found the karaoke sign-up and wrote their names down. Feeling a bit pissy after seeing Roland, she wrote down Mistreated by Deep Purple as their lip synch choice. She dragged Bog, who had yet to say a word, over to the bar to order a couple of beers and wait for the competition to start. 

She had her eyes glued to the door, watching as Roland came in, but Bog had finally found his voice. 

“What was that all about?” 

She turned to look up at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were very bright. She blushed. “Ah, nothing just, I don't know, felt like kissing you.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes. “I doubt that.” 

“Why?” 

Bog gestured at himself. “Seriously?” 

Marianne looked a bit startled. “What's wrong with the way you look?” 

Bog sighed. “I ain't exactly well...” He pointed and of course it was Roland he pointed to. “I don't look like that guy. Not exactly got woman lining up to kiss me.” 

She smiled, bumping him with her shoulder. “Their loss.” 

Roland was glaring at the two of them and Bog snarled. “What the fuck is that guy's problem? He keeps staring over here. Just pointed at him once.” 

“Don't worry about him.” She kissed him again. This time it was softer, brushing her lips against Bog's and she found when she wasn't trying to shock and avoid Roland, it was really nice. Bog slowly, as if he was waiting for her to jerk away, raised his hand and brushed his fingers through her hair. She smiled softly. Oh, it was nice, very nice. She surprised herself by opening her mouth and flicking her tongue across his lips. She could tell Bog was about to respond when someone cleared their throat. “Hey, Buttercup.” 

She and Bog separated to find Roland standing there. “Roland.” She said his name with no emotion at all. 

Bog looked between them and she could see anger and something else, something—like his heart being crushed, but also acceptance, like he knew this was going to happen. 

“You know this guy?” 

Marianne huffed. “My EX-boyfriend. Very ex.” 

Bog hissed. “So this was about him?” He pointed his thumb at Roland who smiled and ran his hand through his hair. “I forgive you, Marianne.” 

Bog started to stomp off, but Marianne grabbed his sleeve, “Yes, the first kiss, not that second one. Please, Bog.” 

He turned to look at her and there was something in those brown eyes of her, damn he was a fool, but he stopped. 

Marianne's brown eyes flashed even in the dim light of the bar. “Roland, I. do. Not. Want. To see. You.” 

Roland looked at Bog and made a face like he was going to get sick. “ Are you really with him? I mean, that's disgusting, interesting, but disgusting!” 

“ROLAND! SHUT UP!” 

Bog got up close to Roland, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Look you peacock, she doesn't want to see you.” 

Marianne grabbed Bog's arm. “Come on, the competition is going to start soon.” 

Roland grinned. “Oh you're entered for the karaoke? I think I might too.” 

Marianne pulled Bog with her and they walked away. “Sorry,” she murmured. 

Bog shrugged. “It's alright. I understand. Had my heart broken once too.” 

She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his much longer ones as she leaned against the wall. “I did like that kiss.” She looked up at him slowly. He blushed, but he put his free hand on the wall behind her and leaned in. “Would you want to see if this...I don't know...can lead anywhere?” 

She blushed looking down for a moment, feeling like her cheeks were on fire. “I would like that, Bog.” 

She looked up and just as she did, Bog leaned down and captured her mouth with his bringing their laced fingers up to press their hands between them. The kiss was soft, romantic and deeply passionate for a third kiss. His tongue was hesitant at first, but when she brushed her tongue against his that caused him to press in, deepening the kiss. 

She leaned up into his mouth, he tasted like beer, cigarettes and something deliciously male. She liked it. It was a kiss that promised a lot more to come.


End file.
